Power-ups
Power-Ups are bonus items that players can obtain in order to receive boosts in strength, speed, firepower, or other specific stats. There are several power-up items in the game of Sugar Rush. In the film, three power-ups are seen during the Random Roster Race: The Ice Cream Cannon, which a-la-modes Jubileena, King Candy's Sweet Seekers, and the Cherry Bombs ignited by Candlehead. In the Sugar Rush Speedway, there are various new power-ups that don't appear in the movie, all with their own advantages and disadvantages. Sticky Slick The Sticky Slick is a trick power-up in Sugar Rush Speedway. It appears as a crimson droplet of some sticky substance, which slows the racer down. Sugar Rush Not to be confused with the title of the game, Sugar Rush is a power-up that appears as two sugar cubes stuck together much like the sugar cubes on the Sugar Rush logo. It gives you a temporary boost of speed when used. Syrup Puddle The Syrup Puddle is a trick power-up used in Sugar Rush Speedway. It appears as a dark green droplet of some sticky substance, and causes anyone who drives on it to spin-out. Sweet Seekers Sweet Seekers are a power-up in the game Sugar Rush. The item, which in the film bears a resemblance to hot cinnamon candy, fires towards the nearest player and explode, usually causing them to swerve around or even get knocked off the course. King Candy is seen obtaining and using one of these in the Random Roster Race. They are one of the available power-ups in Disney's browser-based version of Sugar Rush. Gallery IMG 1491.png|King Candy with Sweet Seekers Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.18.06 AM.png|Announcement on the Jumbotron Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 9.18.56 AM.png|In-use Sweet seeker.png|In the online game powerup.png|Images of all international power-up icons including Sweet Seekers Ice Cream Cannon The Ice Cream Cannon is a power-up used by Adorabeezle Winterpop to wipe-out opponents. She is seen using it in Gumball Gorge. It is also her special power-up in the Sugar Rush Storybook Deluxe version of Sugar Rush Speedway. Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb is a power-up in the game Sugar Rush. When lighted, its fuse burns until it reaches the center, then the Cherry Bomb explodes. Candlehead lights them in the movie as Taffyta instructed her to. This power-up is also seen in the game Sugar Rush Speedway and dropped onto the track to blow up other Racers. Power-Up Sugar Cubes The power-up sugar cubes are objects that contain any of the formentioned power ups, be it a syrup puddle, cherry bomb or sweet seeker. Sprinkles Spikes The Sprinkles Spikes is a power-up used by Taffyta Muttonfudge in the Wreck-it Ralph Storybook Deluxe and in screenplay. According to the concept art, they seem to be mini sprinkles that shoot from the back of the kart and hits the racer behind them. In One Sweet Race they look like pink sparks. Sprinkles spikes.png|Jubileena using the Sprinkles Spikes Trivia * The Sugar Rush power-up greatly resembles the sugar cube image that appears on the game's logo. * In the Storybook Deluxe version of the game, the power-up sugar cube has been replaced with a candy wrapper. *Cherry Bomb and Sweet Seekers are the only power-ups that appear both in the movie and the game. *Originally, the Sweet Seekers were going to be called Red Hots. *You can get a power-up by pressing "T". This only works once until you reload. *Most of the Power-Ups have similar functions to the items from the Mario Kart series: **The Sweet Seekers's homing capability and targeting the nearest racer is similar to the Red Koopa Shells. **The Cherry Bombs are similar to the Bob-Omb, with both weapons functioning as explosives **The Syrup Puddle acts similar to the Banana Peel, causing racers to spin out when running over the item. **One of the power-ups called Fluggerbutter Oil appears in the Wreck-It Ralph Storybook Deluxe and One Sweet Race. Its possible that this item along with the Sprinkle Spikes (Another item seen in One Sweet Race) do not appear in the film or Sugar Rush Speedway, but are power-ups in Sugar Rush. **The Sugar Cubes are similar to the '?' Item Boxes in both form and function. Category:Items Category:Sugar Rush